ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wide Scan
Are the widescan levels accurate? Ranger level 1 (supposedly widescan II) has a smaller widescan than my 49 beastmaster (testing it as SMN72/BST36 right now). My boyfriend's ranger is only level 1, so as we're both camping Dune Widow, I noticed that my widescan as SMN/BST was much larger than his as THF/RNG. I don't think RNG actually gets Widescan II until level 5 or something, because that's been the accepted level up value for camping Valkurm Emperor as ranger sub for as long as I can remember. Alas, my ranger is 75, so I can't even really test that to be sure. --Aethaeryn 06:29, 4 July 2007 (CDT) This is contributed to the fact that at 49 BST has Widescan III and RNG has Widescan II at level 1. --Damonmensch 23:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) I just hit 37 with Beastmaster and the widescan range increases imo. Maybe Wide Scan III is level 37? -Emoen I can't vouch for the other values, but I can confidently say Widescan III is level 40. When I was 39 I had the sense (and luck) to remember to snap a screenshot from an easy-to-replicate position. Soon as I hit 40, I went to the exact same spot and took another screenshot. These two pics are edited with the green circle positioned over me, and a radius equal to the most distant widescan object. *Widescan Level 39 *Widescan Level 40 Should be pretty solid prood that there's an upgrade at 40. Also, hi aeth. ^^/ -- Parvus (Gilgamesh) 03:48, 22 June 2008 (UTC) I have noticed a drastic change in my Widescan range in different zones. I find in dungeons my scan range is greater than in outside ares. In Meriphataud Mountains S and Tahrongi Canyon my range for Widescan IV is a 3x3 grid. However in Monastic Caverns and Davoi and Crawler's Nest its a 5x5 grid. --Damonmensch 23:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) SMN Widescan SMN seems to get a bonus to Wide Scan even though it doesn't get Wide Scan innately. My 75SMN/11RNG has a MUCH larger range (approx. 3x3 map squares) than my 75BRD/11RNG or 75DRG/11RNG which have the 2x2 range listed in the article for Wide Scan II. Has anyone else tested this? -- 08:50, 12 May 2008 (UTC) I took some screenshots as evidence for this SMN Wide Scan bonus phenomenon. I added in the green circles taking after the example of the person doing the BST39/40 examples. Wide Scan on 75DRG/11RNG Wide Scan on 75SMN/11RNG It's so weird. Should we note this in the article?-- 09:37, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I think the whole smn widescan thing is to help smns get yinyang robe because when i went to get mine i could scan the entire area..--Hellrazzor}} Confirmed that SMN got a bonus with widescan tested it with success at getting Yinyang Robe. SMN got a bigger range than other jobs (whm in my case) 100% confirm --Pikashit 07:30, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Different maps have different scales. 2 map squares in Dragon's Aery is a much shorter distance than in say, Konschtat Highlands. If the exact range can be pinned down, that should be used instead. Here's how I would do this. Get a friend and have him lock onto/follow a mob (worms are ideal since they dont move much). Player with widescan walks away in a particular direction, repeatedly checking map, until friend just leaves vision range (50 distance) then friend runs past you and gets to edge of vision, rinse and repeat until the mob is no longer visible on widescan and just add up the distance. As long as you use a mob that doesnt move much, it should be reasonably accurate. Just remember many maps have different scales. Tahngarthortalk- 02:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC) After reading this article and several weeks going by, me and my friend got into a huge discussion over it. We were pondering if maybe jobs that have a radar would get a special boost or not. I only had 75SMN and 75WHM to test but he had 75NIN, 75RDM, 75PUP, and 75SMN to test with me. The result was us heading to Mhaura and testing out this for ourselves. Here are my screenshots. Wide Scan Tests I apologize for the quality. My friend also tested with RDM/BST and got the same results as the WHM/BST and NIN/BST. I just thought it was interesting and I wanted to show them. --MinakoOfGaruda 01:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Macro syntax I read somewhere else that you can use the macro syntax /ta or something to that effect. I am going to be logging in later today to test this but if it is syntax that is available then it should be added to this page so that people can take advantage of it. Katatonic 18:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :You can only use /ta to target PCs, not NPCs or mobs.-- 23:28, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Then my /target macro must have been abusing an exploit all these years. >_> That said, The Macro page verifies that is the correct syntax, so /target will work. --Taeria Saethori 02:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Early morning edits ><... forgot that placeholder macros are special.-- 03:05, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Autotranslate? There doesn't appear to be any entry in the autotranslate dictionary for this job ability - any suggestions how to refer to Widescan when conversing in autotranslate with people who don't know your language? : you can do (/search)(monster)(map) lol about as close as i can think of --Siion 06:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Post June 2010 Update I was hunting rams as bst80 in Konschtat as i do when i'm bored. I noticed I could see both rams on widescan which rarely happens. I looked closer at my widescan and it does seem to be quite a bit larger than before. I came to wiki and someone had put bst80 under widescan V. Seems to be correct. I'll test it with a ranger next chance I get. --Quesse 21:25, 09 August 2010 (EST)